


Mirror, Mirror

by marissalyn14



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets caked on her birthday, and Laura pretends to be her mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

You may have noticed once or twice that Carmilla never showed up in a mirror. Before you knew that she was a vampire, you figured it was just a trick of the lights or you just stayed up way too late writing that English paper again. After you knew that she was a vampire, you were sad because it meant that Carmilla could only remember what she looked like from over three centuries ago. You doubted she looked that much the same as she had then. 

She usually took her makeup off with ease, but you figured that just came with practice. 

Carmilla was usually able to do her hair as well, the curls just as bouncy as they would have looked the day before, a week before, or a month before. 

She never mentioned her incapability to see her reflection, and she never even bothered to look in the direction of a mirror because there was no need to. It seemed to you, just like anyone else who cared to look close enough (which they didn’t), that Carmilla had no remorse towards the fact that she would never be able to see herself again unless she were to become human again (which seemed pretty much impossible). 

Today though was different. It had been her birthday, which you had failed to mention that you had told all of your friends about because you wanted to celebrate. Carmilla didn’t want any acknowledgment towards her imaginary aging. She would later stress while you were alone that she would never look a bit different unless she physically did it. Her skin would never crease with years of experience, her hair would never fall out or gray, and she would never gain laugh lines or crow’s feet. She hated it, but she loved life more than the possibility of ever aging again. She took the downfalls of being a vampire with the advantages that came with being one.

Kirsch had thought it’d be a good idea to smash the cake Perry had made into Carmilla’s face. She had been pissed, already being angry to find the dorm kitchen that you had dragged her into was full of all of your friends standing around yelling ‘Happy Birthday!’, it wasn’t hard for her to push what cake clung to her face onto the table and turn on her heel, storming out of the room in a cloud of black smoke.

Everyone had looked to you concerned, wondering what they could do to help (aside from Danny who just laughed to herself). Kirsch looked like an actual puppy that had been kicked, and LaF was helping Perry clean up the mess. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” You had said dejectedly, who knew how long you’d be in the doghouse for this one.

You entered your dorm room with caution, taking notice to the frustrated sounds coming from the bathroom that stood ajar, light leaking out onto the carpet between your two beds. “Carm?” You called out, not wanted to set her off again. 

Carmilla ignored you, leaning over the bathroom sink, and looking down into the running water with an irritated look etched into her brow. “I can’t get it off my face.” she said angrily, not turning to face you.

You slowly stepped into the bathroom, your hands fisting together in guilt. “Do you need help?”

Carmilla shook her head, laughing bitterly. “I am 335 years old, I should be able to wipe cake off of my own face. I don’t need you to wipe me up like a dribbling child.”

You nodded, being reminded of a day not too long ago where you had tied her to a chair and tried to clean her of the excess blood on her lip. You stood in the doorway, looking at the mirror that your girlfriend did not appear in. You were sad for her, even if Carmilla wasn’t narcissistic (which she totally was), you’d be a bit sad too if you weren’t able to see what you looked like anymore. 

Continuing to stare at the mirror, you got an idea. “I don’t have to do it.” You said.

Carmilla looked up and over at you, “What?”

You took in the icing caked into her hairline, the crease of her nose, and in her brow. “I can be your mirror.”

Carmilla screwed her face up in confusion, “What the hell are you going on about, cupcake?”

You grabbed the damp washcloth from the sink that Carmilla had no doubt thrown in frustration. Handing it to her, you led her to sit down on the side of the tub, mirroring her as you sat on the toilet. “If I was a mirror, you would have icing here.” You said, pointing to the left side of your nose.

Carmilla slowly raised the washcloth to the right side of her nose, wiping and pulling it back to see icing. She smiled lightly, just the corners of her lips turning up.

You smiled in return, mirroring her once more. “Now, next I would wipe the icing off from here.” You pointed to your right eyebrow. 

Carmilla nearly growled when she realized that her impeccable eyebrows had been in the line of fire. She quickly raised her hand to remove the icing from her left brow. 

“Now finally, I would take the washcloth and get rid of the icing here.” You said, pointing to your hairline. 

Carmilla finished wiping herself off and stood up, towering over your still sitting form. 

You rose up to meet her, giving her a look that showed that you were sorry. “I’m sorry for telling them Carm, I was just really excited to celebrate with you.”

She smiled lightly, a bit wider this time. “I know, thank you.”

You are confused for about thirty seconds, before realizing that she wasn’t thanking you for the chaos that was her birthday, but for what you just spent your last ten minutes doing for her. You nod, pressing a kiss to her damp cheek, “Anything for you.”

Carmilla shook her head, pulling you back to connect your lips. Sighing into her mouth, you knew that you really would do anything for her, even if it was just being her mirror for a night.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
